


(路人佐/np/监禁）玩火(上)

by communal



Category: Naruto
Genre: Adultery, Bottom Uchiha Sasuke, Dirty Talk, Imprisonment, M/M, Rape
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-24 15:48:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21680458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/communal/pseuds/communal
Summary: Several people took sasuke into custody and raped him.
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Other(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 99





	(路人佐/np/监禁）玩火(上)

•路人佐  
•不知道几p，看心情  
•车速忽快忽慢，请准备好晕车药  
•dirty talk、凌辱、轮奸、虐待、公用xn、出轨

（一）

莱斯密尔特公司的职员都知道他们新来的审计员有一个亚裔妻子，审计员来公司做资产评估的第一天晚上就拒绝了CEO为他准备的欢迎派对，人到中年脾气见长的CEO难得控制住了自己想要骂人的冲动，问了句：看来纽约仔有其他约会？黑发身材高大健美的审计员笑了笑说他的妻子跟着他从纽约一起过来了，他们准备好好享受几天在华盛顿见不到的风景。一句话便打消了一些想要攀着年轻俊美的审计员先生飞上枝头变凤凰或者的公司职员。  
随后他们的CFO宇智波佐助从外面推门进来，询问审计员是否还需要公司其他年度的财务报表数据，男人转身看了看这位亚裔CFO，他的头发垂到肩头，左侧的头发过长以至于遮住了他的眼睛，比白人还要白皙透亮的皮肤让他在这个将近七十平方的办公室里成功引起了自己和CEO和助理的注意。男人看着宇智波佐助漆黑的眼眸笑了笑，两人仿佛达成了什么共识，他向CEO夸赞着宇智波先生的工作能力又顺带赞赏了一下这位CFO的美貌，随后拿起西装外套离开了办公室。  
宇智波回到自己的办公室，他的助手——一位来自德州的金发小伙敲门走进来邀请自己去吃晚饭，这已经是这位男孩第七次发出邀约了。  
“Nick，我说过了，我不和契约对象约会。”  
“哦，这也是你第七次回我这句话了，我不明白我和自己的‘妻子’一起吃个晚饭有哪里不对？”  
佐助翻了个白眼拿起自己挂在座椅后的外套准备越过Nick下班回家，但显然德州男孩不会让他如愿，比自己高了半头的男孩抓过他的手将他甩在沙发上压了过来，佐助被突如其来的动作弄的来不及反应只能任凭男孩压住自己的双腿解开腰带捆住自己的双手。  
“你他妈的在干什么！”，宇智波佐助怒视着眼前的助理：“契约上写的清清楚楚，没有接吻！没有约会！你的脑子是跟着精液一起射出来了吗！”  
金发男孩同样怒视着他，他用舌头舔了舔自己的上齿嘲笑的开口说道：“你他妈的以为我不知道？你这婊子不止和我一个人签了契约吧？让我们想想都有谁，人事部的Summers？楼下作保安的黑鬼？还有上次来谈合同的隔壁公司CEO吧？看样子你的屁股还真是谁都能操啊？”  
宇智波佐助把自己陷在柔软的沙发里慵懒的笑了笑：“我让谁操和你有关系吗？”

他早晚要为这张嘴付出代价！  
Nick懊恼的揉乱了自己的一头金毛，他看着上班时间坐在办公室里戴着金丝边眼镜面容冷峻盯着电脑屏幕的宇智波佐助。  
只是个婊子罢了，早晚要操的他满地乱爬。  
他是两个月前进入这家公司，良好的外貌和优秀学分还有家庭背景让他成功进入了这家公司并且成为了公司CFO——宇智波佐助的第十三任助理。他进来的第一天就被其他员工用怜悯的眼神关照了一番，一个看起来就很老好人的女士在他去茶水间倒咖啡的空档和他说起这位CFO的“光荣历史”——当然，因为【我的餐后小番茄不新鲜】这种荒唐的理由而被开除的第十一位‘倒霉鬼’表示这并不光荣。Nick原本还在为美人CFO而欢呼雀跃，而现在却像有一万头驼鹿在自己心里横冲直撞。随后的一个星期他充分体会到了之前十一个‘倒霉鬼’加起来还要多的抓狂和理智出走。他的上司第一天要他在星巴克开门之前就买到他想喝的咖啡；第二天要他去已经订满座位的米其林四星餐厅为他特别腾出一个位置只因为他有太久没吃到过正宗的日本料理；第三天要他在中午下班之前翻译好一篇意大利语的文章再复印六十份分别装订成册……但时间一长，他却发现这位美人上司会经常在他的办公时间里出现在他的面前，他得承认，宇智波佐助的魅力的确是大过自己内心的的臆想，他盯着自己上司被西裤包裹的严严实实的翘臀，下面是一双修长笔直的双腿，他会弯下腰在自己身边露出完美白皙的侧脸，亚洲人特有的知性和成熟让他几乎没办法全身心投入在工作中，靠近自己是还会无意识把自己左侧过长的刘海别在耳后，不知是不是气质的原因这个动作让他甚至比某些女性还要优雅撩人。  
虽然自己不是gay，但能和这样的人上床也没什么坏处。

宇智波佐助知道自己被一些人视为眼中钉，因为自己出色的工作能力和他优秀的外貌，他从不因为自己的外貌而否定自己，觉得自己被提拔是因为一张好看的脸，相反，他非常善于利用自己这张脸，长得好看的人总会被特别对待，尤其是在他发现自己这张脸对男性也拥有杀伤力之后他甚至会用自己的先天优势为自己获得别人无法获得的东西，如果只要和合作伙伴的CEO上床就可以让对方心甘情愿在合同上签字，那他为什么要花好几个小时的时间去做几十页对方根本不会看几眼的企划书？他用这张脸和公事公办的工作态度为他赢得了华尔街上市公司CFO的职位，他还用这张脸让楼下当保安的黑人小伙拿着自己的门禁卡为自己大卡，这样就算他因为前一晚和契约对象“探讨”的过晚而赖床迟到也不会被人发现而扣奖金——他才不要因为迟到这种事被扣奖金，谁不喜欢钱呢。所以当他因为把小助理派出去做事而不得不自己去茶水间做咖啡时听到其他部门的人谈论起自己的私生活时他毫不意外。  
善于利用自身优势有哪里不对吗？他冷冷的笑了笑随后等人都走光了才走进茶水间，但当他发现普通职员的茶水间并不会有以往小助理给自己做的意式浓缩时他甚至惊讶了一会儿，在速溶咖啡和廉价咖啡机踌躇了一会儿后还是无奈的将自己的咖啡杯放在了廉价咖啡机的底座上。  
“怎么？今天没人帮你做咖啡吗？”  
身后传来了自己熟悉的声音，佐助转过头发现Summers正抱着手臂靠在门边，黑色的西装遮住了他健美的肌肉，就算这人只比自己高两厘米每次见面时对方厚实的体型也总是会让佐助产生压迫感。  
“嗯。”，宇智波佐助抬眼看了看他，随后又低下头鼓捣着自己的咖啡——他完全不会用这款廉价的咖啡机，他甚至没看到咖啡豆要在哪里磨。  
“我猜……你应该不是不会用这种全自动咖啡机吧？”，男人装作一副吃惊的的样子看着和咖啡机做斗争的人。  
“……和你无关。”  
他看着死要面子的宇智波佐助，突然发现这个男人不只有性感放荡的一面，他偶尔流露出的小别扭竟然也有那么点可爱。他走上前站在佐助的身后，左手环住纤瘦的腰身握上他白皙修长的手带着他的手指缓慢的按住【热】选项的按钮，右手也开始慢慢抚摸着佐助的手将他的手完全包裹在自己的手章里：“我记得你的胃不好，所以还是喝热的吧？”  
他凑到男人耳边轻声说着，左手开始慢慢向下移动最终停在宇智波佐助柔软挺翘的屁股上手指按进臀瓣中间的缝隙里：“这里也喜欢吃热的东西，对吧？”  
面对男人的性骚扰佐助似乎见怪不怪，他遇到过的流氓可比这个人大胆多了，他还记得的最后他把那个流氓打的屁滚尿流吵着要报警还要让自己支付医药费。  
“现在是上班时间。”，他冷着声音说道：“你们一个个大脑都只装了下面那根玩意儿吗？”  
过于嘲讽的语气让热衷于和他调情的男人身体一僵，男人好像受到侮辱一样喘着粗气松开了手，佐助得以将咖啡机上的咖啡拿下来，他转身面对着男人闻了闻咖啡的香气，勾起嘴角笑了笑：“廉价的果然就是廉价，闻起来都让人喝不下去。”  
Summers看着宇智波佐助走出茶水间，狠狠的磨了磨自己的上槽牙。  
…………这个婊子。

这不是他第一次被跟踪。宇智波佐助边开车边想。  
上次被跟踪是自己和即将合作的公司代表在艺术品拍卖会上合伙抬高一件根本不值五百万美元的俄国现代雕塑，他们在从中分成，那次让他赚了差不多一百万美金，但与之而来的负面影响就是卖家派人跟踪他想要请他过去做客，那次他机智的选择了报警。从此之后他就尽量不涉足这种他无意涉足也无法完全掌控的灰色地带。  
这次又是因为什么？我最近没干什么坏事儿吧？  
他装作无意的看了眼后视镜，果然那辆从他离开公司就跟着他的小型面包车还保持着一定的距离，佐助想着是不是以前被他随意炒掉的小职员回来想要报复他，他是现在就报警还是再等等？  
天色逐渐变暗，他还开着车在相对繁华的街区瞎逛希望能甩掉一直跟着他的人，他对这种事实在是不太擅长——开玩笑，我又不是什么间谍或者FBI！佐助恼怒的想着，正当他想报警而分神拿起手机时，一旁黑暗的小巷突然冲出的轿车毫无预兆的撞向了他的车，一阵天旋地转和强烈的撞击声后宇智波佐助感到自己的头部一阵疼痛，随后便毫无知觉的昏了过去。

（二）  
他从未想过自己会陷入这种困境。  
发生车祸后不知过了多久，他在一间四周没有一扇窗户的房间里醒来，虽然头脑还是发懵但他还是马上就意识到这不是医院，甚至不是自己的家，他拖动着自己刚刚苏醒还在发软的四肢想要起身随后就听到了锁链的声音——他的四肢都被长长的锁链铐住拴在铁艺的床头和床尾上。宇智波佐助的头脑像是装进了一个真空袋子里，头脑开始发胀甚至没法平稳的呼吸，他的大脑里现在正警铃大作，毫无疑问的自己被绑架了，绑架犯甚至不给自己穿上一套像样的衣服！  
这是哪来的变态………  
佐助慢慢挪动四肢，这个房间里现在除了他没有别人。他走下床，拽过床单裹在自己身上向门口走去，床上和地上的锁链随着他的拖动发出噪音。  
他根本走不到门口……宇智波佐助想到，锁链的长度很好的限制了他的活动范围，绑架犯似乎提早就计算过床到门口的距离。于是她开始研究起自己身上的锁拷，四个锁拷全部都需要对应的钥匙才能打开，他的心彻底凉了下来——自己身上连个尖锐的东西都没有，别说开锁，就连自残都做不到。他一个人忐忑不安的坐在床上双手抱膝x思考者自己最近到底得罪了谁，但毫无头绪。  
屋子里没有窗户，没有钟表，他甚至不知道今天是星期几，每到饭点会有都会有一个男人戴着面具走进来将自己的餐食放在地上，他也不会笨到去和绑匪对视，只是装作虚弱的询问着男人现在是什么时间，他只能感觉到男人看着自己发出炽热的目光，接着男人没有回答他人任何一个问题看着他吃完饭甚至不给他留一把叉子就端着餐盘离开了房间。房间里的杯子也是一次性纸杯，他找不到任何能够反击的坚硬物品来自卫，他像只被关在笼子里被黑布罩住的鸟，逃不出也见不到阳光。  
在这样的环境里度过了不知多久，直到这一天他突然听到了门口有男人说话的声音，听起来还不止一个。他马上把自己用床单裹起来躺在床上装睡，身体却在小幅度的颤抖。  
他能听到，脚步声越来越近了……他们走到门口了……  
门开了。  
“哇哦，看样子我们的小婊子还在睡觉。”  
熟悉的声音在房间里响起，是Nick？佐助睁着眼睛回想着这个声音。  
“把他叫起来吧，忙了这么多天也是时候办正事了。”  
脚步声离自己越来越近，宇智波佐助紧张的能听到自己的心跳声，他能感受到自己的的心脏跳动的越来越快，“扑通扑通”的声音充斥着自己早已无法思考的大脑，好像下一秒他的心脏就好从胸腔内跳出来。在男人就好接触他的一瞬间，佐助裹着床单突然翻身跳下了床尽自己所能的向着门口跑去。  
“妈的！”被佐助突如其来的动作吓到的男人冷不丁摔倒在床上：“你们他妈的还看个屁，把他抓住！”  
“抓他干嘛？”，站在一边的男人抱着手说道，弯下腰捡起地上的锁链看着盘在一堆的铁链逐渐变短随后用力一扯。  
“……！”  
宇智波佐助被脚腕上传来的力量与疼痛扯住重心不稳的摔倒在地上，身上的床单也散开漏出他肩头白皙的肌肤，他蜷缩在原地粗喘着气不肯抬头看向他走来的男人一眼。他的下巴被人用力捏住抬起随后一记耳光重重的扇到了他的脸上，他被打的整个人甩向一边脑子嗡嗡作响，根本反应不过来自己身边到底围了几个人也根本分不清是谁动的手。他的身体被人从背后架起，床单彻底从他身上滑到地上漏出他被囚禁几日后仍光鲜莹白的躯体，还没反应过来就被抓起头发使的他不得不扬起头，凌乱的黑发遮住视线随后被人拍了拍脸颊，左侧的脸颊立刻传来火辣辣的痛感。  
“你想往哪跑？”  
他听到Summers质问自己的声音，但自己却因为刚才的追逐和耳朵还没办法好好回答，他被身后的男人支撑着全身的重量，男人提着自己的胳膊就像提着一只刚出生的猫崽一样仿佛毫无负担。  
这个身高应该是Barno……那个自己合作过的CEO……他也有份参与吗？宇智波佐助的头脑逐渐清醒，他强迫自己冷静下来应对现在这个糟糕的局面。  
“为什么绑架我？”，他被逼着直视着面前的男人，Summers原本端正的五官在他眼里变得既可增又恶心：“你们就不怕公司到时找不到人报警？”  
他身后的Barno却‘噗嗤’一声笑了出来，凑到他的耳边舔舐着他的耳垂哈着热气，佐助向一旁躲着这种令他感到恶心到的触碰却被人拽着头发强硬的扭回。  
“你以为我们这几天什么都没做吗？”  
“新来的审计员和克利夫兰的人关系相当不错，一具尸体，一份死亡证明再简单不过。”  
“现在你对外界来说就是个死人，谁会关心一个死人的事呢？”  
佐助的理智彻底被这些话打乱，他冷笑的看着眼前和他‘解释’的Summers，甚至想扑上去撕烂他那张自以为是的脸。  
“所以Otis也有参与？为了什么？我可没那么多钱给你们几个人平分更别说遗产……”，还没等他说完一旁的Nick突然伸手摸上他赤裸的身体，温度过高的手掌蹭着他还冒着冷汗的身体让他被触碰过的皮肤都像要燃烧起来一样。  
“我该说你单纯还是傻？”Nick开口说道：“明明勾引男人那一套炉火纯青，怎么到现在还看不清局势。”  
“宇智波先生有这么好看的一张脸床上功夫又了得，区区首席财务官真是有些委屈你了。”  
“来给我们当性奴怎么样？”

（三）  
这太超过了……  
宇智波佐助双手被高高吊起只能勉强脚尖点地，双手手腕被天花板上垂下的铁链拴在一起，只有脚尖能触碰到地面显然不够支撑他的体重，腹部甚至有被殴打过的淤青，在白皙的身体上看起来格外显眼，那是他在和男人们争斗时Summers留给他的‘礼物’。他的身体也早就被打开，屁股里的两个跳蛋不知疲倦的运作着在穴肉里震动，用来控制的手柄也被男人们贴在大腿上，他被后穴传来的快感折磨的全身冒出细细的汗珠，嘴里的呻吟也逐渐控制不住。而罪魁祸首们却坐在地毯上喝着红酒，戏虐的打量着逐渐被情欲控制的男人。  
“只要你愿意当我们的性奴就把你放下来。”，Barno端着酒杯耸耸肩对他说着：“如果你愿意让你的手废掉我也无所谓。”  
“混蛋……啊嗯……”  
太疼了，他已经被吊起来超过半个小时，手像是要被硬生生扯断一样，他能感到自己的手指冰凉甚至血液都停止循环，脚尖也颤动着无法再支撑自己的体重，佐助整个人剧烈的颤抖小鸡巴也因后穴的刺激站立起来不停的溢出前液滴在地上。  
“不……放开…手……啊嗯、手好痛……”  
他原本白皙修长的手已经失去血色开始发青，手臂也被扯的像是要脱臼一般，佐助无力的摇着头发出细碎的呻吟希望男人们能够放过他。远处的Nick站起来走到他的身后两根手指捅进佐助的后穴在里面抠挖着淫肉：“想不想我帮你？”  
“呜……想…手……手放开……啊呃……”  
“那就说请把我抱起来操，说了我就帮你。”身后男人的语言像是恶魔的引诱，佐助无助的摇头拒绝，但他的双手已经逐渐失去知觉，后穴的抽插也越来越激烈。  
不行……手要断了……真的会断的……  
“求、求你……啊啊…求你…把我抱起来…呃啊…抱起来操……求你……”  
“乖孩子。”  
Nick就着还没拿出的跳蛋将自己早就勃起的大鸡巴插了进去，佐助的双腿也被另外两个男人架起配合着Nick的挺腰往鸡巴上撞，过于激烈的撞击让佐助尖叫出声，生理性的泪水顺着脸颊流出。  
“小婊子！被大鸡巴操爽吗！”  
“果然婊子就是婊子，自己求着男人来操！”  
他的屁眼里不止塞着男人的的阴茎还有两枚跳蛋，男人每桶一下穴里的跳蛋就越深，两枚仍在震动着的跳蛋抵着前列腺疯狂震动，佐助的小鸡巴终于控制不住射出了第一次精液。  
“啊……哈啊…呃……啊啊啊啊啊——”，浓稠的精液喷洒在佐助自己的小腹上，后穴也在高潮的快感中不断的收缩。  
“这小婊子居然被操屁眼前面就能射精！”  
“哈哈哈哈哈看来以后可以好好调教他的骚屁眼和小鸡巴。”  
“妈的！屁眼别夹那么紧！给老子放松！”  
身后的男人‘啪’的打上他的屁股，两团臀肉像是波浪一样抖了几下，引得男人控制不住又用力拍打着他的屁股，像是骑一只小马驹一样。  
“你被打屁股都会有感觉吗？太骚了吧！”  
“小骚货说不定给别人唆鸡巴都能高潮，你说是不是？”  
面前的男人用手拍了拍佐助的脸，佐助对这些侮辱性到底言论向来不会放在心上，欧美男性喜欢在床上说骚话他早就了解到了。  
“啊……啊啊、嗯唔……啊！啊嗯！”，后穴的操弄越来越激烈，身体被人架起来虽然减轻了手腕的负担但却还是没有被解开束缚。  
“啊啊……手、唔嗯……解开…啊啊！解开啊……呃啊！”  
“说了答应做我们的性奴才会帮你解开，不然你就得这么一直吊着。”  
“混蛋……啊…你刚刚……嗯啊…答应我了…啊！”  
“我是答应帮你，可没说帮你解开手腕。”Nick心情舒畅的说道：“况且我不是帮你了吗？你看你现在手不是很放松？”  
“……混蛋、啊嗯！你们…这些混蛋……”  
听了佐助骂声后的两人对视了一眼放下了臂弯中男人白皙的腿让它们重新落灰到地面持续着原先的姿势，佐助的手腕再次受到引力的拖拽，他想用脚尖撑起自己但身后的男人猛力的进攻却一次次拉扯着他的身体加剧着手腕的疼痛。  
“啊啊啊啊——放开我……唔啊！求求你们……手要断了……啊啊……”  
“求求你们……放开我吧…真的好痛……呜呜……”  
做主佐助满脸眼泪不断求饶的样子男人们还是第一次见，他们兴奋的呼吸加重，裤裆里的鸡巴也比起来勃起的更加严重。  
“不答应就不解开，你哭成泪人儿也没人会帮你。”  
“怕什么呢？你天生就是当性奴的料，谁看了都会觉得欠操的脸和操过一次就能念念不忘屁眼，你简直就是这方面天才。”  
“被我们操有什么不好？我们养着你还能随时给你想吃的精液，这不是你想要的吗？”  
身边的男人们用低沉的话语蛊惑着被情欲和痛觉折磨着的男人，宇智波佐助已经被手腕的疼痛折磨的近乎失去理智，他的左脸颊微微红肿，脸上爬满了泪水，粉红的舌尖之遥一张嘴就能看到，瑰丽的脸上泛着色情的红晕，小腹上还沾着自己射出的精液。  
“不……啊嗯、呜呜……放开我……放开我吧……啊…啊嗯……”  
他的手真的像是被人活生生扯断一样，手部的血液已经不再流通，他的手又疼又冰开始不受控制的颤抖，像是坏死前的最后挣扎。  
“那你的手就烂掉吧。”  
……  
宇智波佐助已经吊着双手被两个人操了，后穴被干的泛着淫靡的肉红色，Nick将精液射进自己的屁眼后Barno立刻操了进去，一米九又身体健壮的男人抓着他的腰像打桩机一样狠命顶撞着他的肉穴深处，穴内的跳蛋好像已经嵌进前列腺里疯狂的刺激着他体内最敏感的软肉，身前的小鸡巴也被Summers带上了贞操带，一根细细的金属银棒插在自己的尿道里，整根鸡巴被包裹在皮革里下面的两颗囊袋底部被两条皮绳圈紧扣上了锁，这样他不管怎么都不会被允许射精了。他的手已经彻底失去了知觉，手腕上因为挣扎和身体被撞击带来的晃动磨的破皮并留下了两条深深的印记，肩膀因长时间的维持同一个姿势也像是脱臼一般疼痛难忍，双腿已经没有没有一点力气去维持平衡，他整个人都需要依靠着Barno抓着自己腰部的手勉强不让自己彻底瘫软而再一次牵动到手腕。他在Barno怀里清瘦的就像一个女孩子，身为亚洲人的佐助自以为身高已经鹤立鸡群，但在一米九的白人男性面前毫无体型优势，他长于正常男性比例的双腿又白皙又纤细，男人们当然不会放过这一点，他们上前和他接吻命令他叉开双腿，狠狠拧着掐着他的大腿内侧让他疼的尖叫出声，佐助的痛呼像是催化男人们对他施以虐待的催化剂，他的大腿内侧继续被无情的揉掐，男人们用手掌拍打着已经斑驳的软肉直到打出红色的掌印才肯停手。  
“啊啊啊啊啊——不行了！不要！——放开……求你们了…放开我吧……”  
“呜嗯……啊啊啊、唔…放了我……”  
他已经因为手腕和肩膀的疼痛筋疲力尽，再也无法承受过多的快感和虐待，后穴被操带来的刺激鸡巴却不被允许射精，疼痛和快感让他像是同时掉进了冰窟和火山大脑开始发懵只想着求饶，求男人们能够放过自己。  
“求求你们……Summers…啊、求求你……我不行了…啊嗯……”  
“肩膀、唔…肩膀也好疼……啊、啊……唔啊……”  
被佐助叫到名字的男人装作怜惜的蹭了蹭他满是泪痕的脸，左手抚摸着他的大腿慢悠悠的说：“佐助，只要你答应我就立刻把你放下来，我说到做到。”  
“不然你就要这么吊着被我们操一辈子了。”  
“………”，佐助抬头看着眼神里没有丝毫疼惜和温柔的男人，终于妥协的说道。  
“我答应………”  
“我答应你们…啊……啊嗯…放开我吧……我答应了……”  
他终于掉进了无尽的深渊。

（四）  
这是他答应成为男人们的性奴的第三天，这两天里他们几乎没有一刻不在做爱并玩弄着他的身体，全身被射满精液已经是常事，被强迫吞精也是家常便饭，每天早晨他都是被操醒的，所有人操完他后男人们命令他用嘴将他们的鸡巴服侍舔弄干净，有些人甚至会在他的嘴里再操上一次，开玩笑说着让他把精液当作早餐。事实上他的早餐时间也不怎么美好也并不正常，他被命令选择坐在一个人的鸡巴上被人嘴对嘴喂完早餐，早餐结束后他必须用屁眼他那个人的鸡巴套弄出精液作为他的‘饭后点心’，第一次被要求做这种事时佐助一万个不愿意恳求男人们放过他，身体被按在鸡巴上时还在挣扎，被他的挣扎惹恼的男人不出意外的一拳打上他的腹部，前两天被打还没消去的淤青再次加重，佐助被打的没有了力气，这次的早餐当然也没有按照男人们设想的进行。男人们离开屋子之前会往他的屁股洞里塞上跳蛋和按摩棒随后给他的下面上锁——没有他们的允许佐助不可以自己玩自己。他的屁股洞里还有先前男人们留下的精液，阴茎也只发泄了一次就再次被贞操带束缚住，他被锁在床上一个人痛苦的挣扎，呻吟却声只能被自己听到，他被肠道内的跳蛋和按摩棒折磨的并合双腿希望靠摩擦缓解这种痛苦，但却毫无用处，他也尝试过自己解开，但囊袋下的锁一扯动就会牵扯到小鸡巴让他痛苦不已，就连被锁住的皮质内裤也没办法取下。他被身体内的按摩棒折腾的没有一点力气，几乎失神的瘫软在床上最后昏了过去。  
男人们回来时看到的就是佐助昏睡在床上，双腿和臀部还不自觉的抽搐，他们的小婊子被操昏过去了。男人们走上前吻醒床上的尤物并解开他小鸡巴上的贞操锁，失去束缚的阴茎一时还射不出任何东西，可怜的小东西靠着后穴的快感才可怜兮兮的射出几滴精液。男人们看着逐渐转醒的佐助，将他身上的皮质内裤解下，拽出在他身体里插了好几个小时到的按摩棒和跳蛋抱着他进了浴室。浴室里他们把佐助放在接满热水的浴缸里，漏出自己的大鸡巴让佐助扒在浴缸边缘唆他们的鸡巴，三根都唆出来才可以洗澡，每次佐助都觉得的自己的嘴都要裂开了可有人的阴茎却恐怕还没有射，这时他就需要用到自己遭到虐待还不怎么听他使唤伤痕累累的双手笨拙的撸动着男人的阴茎。洗澡时是男人们难得不会刁难他的时间，男人们会有一个和他一起在浴缸内泡澡，如果是Nick的话他会把自己圈在怀里在他耳边说着他没办法理解的情话，Barno会帮他洗头发并替他按摩头皮，Summers甚至会和他讲一些公司里发生时的有趣的事——那可能是他一辈子都回不去的世界。但沐浴时间结束后，男人们就又恢复了那副令他厌恶又恐惧的嘴脸，晚饭时间看似很正常但男人们也会给他带上乳夹在他体内放上跳蛋还不允许他的屁股滴下一滴水，这完全是不可能的事情，他的身体本身就过于敏感更别说经过这几天激烈的性事，但这只是男人们为了在晚餐结束后操弄他的借口。晚餐后是他最难熬的时间，三个男人通常会每个人操他一次再两两双龙一起操他的穴，欧美男人过于傲人的阴茎在佐助眼里绝不是什么好事，第一次被双龙时佐助觉得自己的穴好像被撕成了两半，两根滚烫的鸡巴一上一下操着他的前列腺让他没有一刻等等休息时间。结束后会有一个人插在他的屁股洞里抱着他睡觉，他会要求佐助夹紧自己的屁眼训练他屁眼的收缩能力。  
Summers是三个人里控制欲最强的一个，他几乎每次都会射在他的屁股里或嘴里，如果是屁股里他会拍着佐助的臀肉命令他夹紧屁眼不许一滴精也流出来，如果敢流出来就往他的屁股洞里多加一颗跳蛋，并且一天都不允许他取出来；如果是射在嘴里他会命令佐助全部喝下去后张开嘴给他检查。佐助每次都被他搞的精疲力尽，他被三个男人操了三天就感觉过了一个世纪那么长，他完全不敢想象今后男人们还会弄出什么样的花招。  
他以为男人们只是一时兴起，他自认不是什么倾国倾城的容貌也没有完美的身材，他以为男人们操上他几天就会玩腻，可过了快一个星期，他发现男人们来这个屋子的频率并没有减少反而增加了。他开始策划着逃跑的念头，夜晚趁男人熟睡跑出去是绝佳的时机，那时的他不会受到手铐的束缚，只要捡一捡衣服小心翼翼的不被发现就可以逃离这个地狱般的地方。  
虽然有风险，但他必须要试试。

男人们今晚格外下力气折腾他，他被Barno按在地上腰部下陷屁股高高翘起，他的腰窝越发的明显，男人们凑上去吮吸啃咬着腰部的软肉在白皙的皮肤上留下斑驳的吻痕和牙印，Nick格外喜欢调教他的乳头，男人把两颗跳蛋打开分别贴在他左右两边的乳头上，他的身体本就不像白人男性一样充满爆发性的肌肉，薄薄的一层肌肉贴肤在他的腹部，屁股和大腿又紧实又柔软，经过这几天的玩弄就连胸部也逐渐变得柔软起来，这让男人们越加的兴奋，他们边对佐助说着不堪入耳的污言秽语一边用大手色情的揉捏着他全身上下。  
“你的奶子怎么变得这么软？是被我们操的想当女人了吗？”  
“小母狗说不定开始涨奶了！”  
“大屁股撅起来！让我看到你的屁眼！”  
他的屁股好像真的因为这几天的撞击和调教变得更软更大，男人伸进他穴内的手指搅动了没一会儿穴口就开始溢出淫水，咕啾咕啾的声音从后面传来，佐助羞耻的闭上了眼睛却被身后的男人一巴掌拍上屁股，屁股泛起的肉浪让男人呼吸加重随后加重力度不断掌掴着两团白软的臀肉，‘啪啪’的声音回荡在耳边，佐助疼的尖叫起来喘息也越来越重，他想伸手阻止身后的虐待双手却被Nick和Summers按在他们的阴茎上，被大力击打的臀部慢慢布满了掌印在白皙水嫩的身体上看起来格外色情。  
“小骚货！被打屁股爽吗！”  
“啊！……别！唔、啊！啊！”  
“老子问你话呢！喜不喜欢别人打你的大屁股！”  
“唔……啊！喜欢……呜呜、别……别打了！唔啊！”  
听到佐助回应的男人们哈哈大笑起来，原本按着他双手的两人也走过去掐了一把他泛红的屁股。  
“这婊子这么喜欢被打屁股咱们今天就把他的屁股打烂！”  
“妈的！这屁股又大又软，我敢说红灯区的妓女都没他的屁股好操！”  
“哈哈哈哈哈哈怎么能把我们的小婊子和妓女比，他可是‘专业’的！”  
男人们把佐助的双手绑在一起，让他上身趴在地毯上只有屁股翘起露出还流着淫水的红艳艳的小屁眼，男人们嬉笑着将一根粗大有凸点的按摩棒插进他的屁股洞拍拍他的屁股告诉他夹紧敢掉出来就给他好看，佐助呜咽着摇头希望男人们能放自己一马但突然打在屁股上的巴掌却让他根本来不及求饶。  
“啊！！！”  
三个男人开始轮流掌掴着他的屁股，柔软的臀肉被打的发颤，上一巴掌打下去还没过一秒就有下一掌接着打上自己的的屁股，男人们边打还边拿着按摩棒捅着他的后穴，淫水不断的从结合处顺着大腿留下来，佐助的的大腿根还有上次被掐出的淤痕，透明的淫水流过淤痕色情的让男人们呼吸一滞，随后更加发狠的打起他的屁股。  
“你就喜欢被男人打屁股吧！妈的！水儿都流了一地！”  
“贱货！把你的屁股打烂看你还拿什么勾引男人！”  
“不！！啊啊啊啊——！求求你们、啊！”  
“放、放开我！啊啊！不要！不要了！”  
“啊啊啊！啊嗯！不、好疼…不要啊！！！”  
“你的大屁股可没说不行！你看它抖的欢呢！”  
“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈你们看他的小鸡巴都有反应了！”  
“小骚货果然是个喜欢被打屁股的变态啊！”  
“那今天就把你打到射出来好了！”  
佐助的臀部早就被打的充血，掌印可怖的爬满了整个臀部，他觉得自己的屁股像是被放在火上炙烤一样火辣的疼痛，他又哭了，自从被囚禁在这里他几乎每天都要流眼泪，他从没觉得自己会这么懦弱，但这几天的经历让他内心的防线被彻底冲破，不管是被强迫成为男人们的性交工具还是被当作羞辱玩弄的对象都是他这一辈子都没想过的。本不该这样的，他承受着像是要将他的屁股烧烂的疼痛双腿不受控制的往前爬想要脱离男人们的控制，但还没爬出几厘米就被男人拖拽了回来。  
“臭婊子还想跑！”  
“你他妈的想往哪跑？你的屁眼都要被我们操烂了还想跑出去给别人操吗！”  
“跟他说那么多废话做什么！把他操到腿软看他还能往哪跑！”  
男人们边说边继续抽打着佐助的臀部，屁股已经充血肿胀连轻微的触碰都会有钻心的疼痛更别说被人继续施以暴力，他无力的趴在地上脸贴着地毯眼泪和口水顺着脸颊和下巴滴落在地毯上，嘴里发出呜呜的哭叫声，穴眼儿里的按摩棒还在不知疲倦的捣着他的穴肉，前列腺被不停的顶弄戳刺，他感到自己的阴茎不受控制的开始抖动，终于在男人的大手不留神拍打到他的囊袋之后高潮了。他的精液扑簌簌的射出落在白色的地毯上，男人们目不转睛看着曾经高傲冷漠的美丽男人红肿着屁股颤抖着因为强烈受虐感甚至高潮射精纷纷从口袋里掏出手机对着他的臀部和失神的脸按下快门，他们将按摩棒快速得到抽出不出意外的听到了男人的闷哼声，Summers得到手探进佐助的的屁眼，里面已经水汪汪的一团软烂的让人恨不得立马就操进去，他的手指在里面不停的抠挖像是要把媚肉从穴里面扯出来一样，源源不断的淫水噗哧噗哧等等从屁眼流出来像是女人高潮失禁一样。屁股被抽打的太久导致他的括约肌使不上力，洞口像是真的被操开一样合都合不上。佐助不停的颤抖着，他全身的汗已经逐渐变干吸收着身体的热量，臀部火辣辣的痛感刺激着他的神经让他昏都昏不过去。  
“被人打屁股到高潮爽不爽？”  
“你的屁眼还在流水儿呢，是不是还想挨操？”  
“想不想吃大鸡巴？”  
三个男人凑上来舔弄着自己的耳朵，Nick甚至将舌头伸进耳洞模仿阴茎进出的活塞运动，佐助已经没有其他的经历回答他们，他不敢想象以这种状态如果再被男人们操一轮自己的屁股绝对是要烂掉的……  
“不……今天放过我吧……求你们……”，他可怜兮兮的抬头流着眼泪哀求着男人们，Barno凑过来添掉了他的眼泪，一双绿色的眼睛戏谑地看着自己。  
“想让我们放过你就说点好听的。”Barno说道。  
“……”  
“我的耐心是有限的。”  
佐助抓紧地毯上的绒毛，身处在男人们的包围之中他根本不敢想象之后之后可能会发生的事，他在男人们的阴影之下努力让自己不要抖的那么厉害，但他完全做不到，Barno散发着热度的手还放在他的屁股上，手指一点一点刮蹭着他的穴口仿佛随时都能将他勃起的粗大阴茎操进去。  
“唔…求求…求求主人……饶了我吧……啊！”Barno用行动表示出克对佐助的答案的不满，把仍旧不肯放过男人已经被折磨的伤痕累累的臀部，大手在臀肉上色情的揉捏着。  
“你是什么！说出来就放过你。”  
“唔啊……嗯…性…性奴……我是、你们的性奴……求求你……今天真的不行了……”  
黑发美丽的男人颤抖着说出让男人们心情愉悦的话语，他们松开佐助的腰臀任他倒在地毯上喘着粗气调整自己，白皙的大腿上方是肿胀的像要滴出血的红色臀瓣，腰部还有被他们掐出的紫色手印，小穴在地毯上积出一滩淫水穴嘴儿不停的抽搐收缩，他的屁股已经经不起任何的刺激，现在就算是地毯上的绒毛蹭上他的臀部都会让他感到一阵过电般的刺激与疼痛。男人们看着趴在地上的宇智波佐助，这个美丽高傲的男人现在是他们的所有物，他逃不出去也寻求不到任何帮助还会向他们哭泣向他们求饶，他像个女人一样被他们压在身下不停的玩弄也没有任何拒绝的权利，他还会为了让自己不被折腾的太惨主动说些他们以往根本听不到的话，曾经他那张嘴有多让人懊恼现在就有多甜美，这个男人太美丽了，不管谁看见都会想占为己有让他的身上只有自己的味道，让他被自己的精液糊满全身或者吞下自己的精液想一想就是一件过于美好的事情。宇智波佐助永远都是他们的所有物，他们的共享‘妻子’，也是他们的公用性奴。

美丽的天鹅被他们折断了翅膀关在铁笼子里，一辈子都别想再飞到外面去。

（五）  
臀部的伤让他意外的拥有了恢复的时间，他的屁股被蹂躏的太过导致睡觉都不能仰躺或侧躺等着，他也没办法坐起来好好吃饭。男人们意外温柔的将他抱在怀里，把他的食物切成小块再喂到他嘴里还会提醒他慢慢吃不要噎到，一旁的另一个人就会把水杯递到他面前哄着他喝下去。一顿早餐结束他也只能继续趴在床上忐忑的等着男人们接下来的动作，意外的是三个人居然没有一个人对自己动手动脚，最多也就是过来和他接吻把他吻到氧气都被夺走才会离开，男人的舌头从他口腔内带出银丝又舔了舔他的嘴唇，一副对待爱人的深情模样让佐助觉得打心眼里恶心，但他也不敢表现出什么，在男人们放松警惕之前他不能轻举妄动也不能做出违背他们意愿的事。他想要解决生理问题男人也会抱着他去卫生间，等他方便完再抱他出来。之后男人们还会给他上药，由于他在房间里没有一件衣服可以穿，他也不被允许穿衣服，所以上药的过程就方便很多，但每次上药男人们都会盯着他的屁股看上好久最后喘着粗气转身出门留他一个人在房间里。  
被囚禁在这个房间里快十天他也从未踏出过这里一步，他的周围只有密不通风的墙和正常房间里该有的基础设施，男人们好像也是发觉前一阵玩的太疯所以意外的给他带了几本书，都是最近大火的小说或者传记，有了消遣读物的佐助终于不用每天心惊胆战像一只随时都能炸毛的黑猫一样盯着门口。当然，他每天还是祈求自己的的伤能好点的慢一点，这样他就能有更多的时间来策划逃跑甚至从男人们手中顺走一两样尖锐的物品……叉子什么的。  
今天来给他送饭的是Nick，他看着男人将自己的一头金毛用发胶固定起来，显然是要去准备上班的样子。  
他有多久没去上班了……公司应该找到替代的CFO了吧……无所谓了，反正他孤家寡人一个，父母早就离世，唯一的哥哥也在他高中时被诊断出癌症晚期甚至都没来得及看他考上大学。  
看来我还真的是消失了也没人会关心呢……  
Nick走向佐助把餐盘放在一旁的床头柜上，单腿盘起坐在床上把佐助捞过来抱起让他靠在自己怀里，还没消肿的臀部刚接触到床垫佐助就被疼痛刺激的闷哼一声，他靠在Nick的怀里等着他喂自己吃早餐，可男人却半天都没有动静，佐助有些不安的动了动自己的身体，突然臀部好像蹭到了已经逐渐变硬抵着自己臀缝的阴茎，他立刻紧张起来后背也慢慢离开男人的胸膛。发现怀里的人想要离开自己的怀抱男人伸出右手环住他的肩膀一把将他揽了回来。  
“你想去哪？饭还没吃呢。”，他用自己的的脸蹭了蹭佐助左脸，左手开始不老实的的向他的大腿摸去。  
“别……”佐助僵硬着身子感受着男人越来越不安分的手，他的左手甚至已经摸到了身下的两枚卵蛋开始逗弄着它们。  
“放心，你的小屁股好之前我不会碰你的。”男人在他耳边呼着热气，左手放开了囊袋转而把玩起他的乳头：“不过我也憋了好久了，佐助用嘴帮我解决一下吧？”  
Nick的话让他浑身一震，还没等他反应过来就被翻了过来跪趴在床上脸冲着男人已经被阴茎顶起的裆部，他害怕的吞了吞口水用不太灵活的双手拉开拉链又将内裤拉下n，男人的阴茎立刻弹出来打在他的脸上。佐助毫无办法只能照着男人的命令去做，他张开嘴现实含住了龟头，灵巧的小舌绕着龟头打转又去戳刺马眼，听到男人加重的呼吸声后又将阴茎吐出来去舔弄两侧直到整根阴茎都被他的口水包裹。  
他其实并不擅长口交，但被囚禁的这几天他多多少少也被男人们‘教授’了一些能让人舒服的方法，毕竟他们越快射出来他受的苦就越少。佐助张开嘴将整根阴茎吞进去，最开始因为他的嘴比较小甚至没办法全部吞进去，但随着男人们的调教他也学会了将粗大的阴茎全部吞进自己口腔的方法——不过不是那么舒服就是了。阴茎进入口腔的一刹Nick就抓住佐助的头开始顶弄着他的嘴，男人的鸡巴勃起后又长又粗几乎每次都会撞到他的喉咙，佐助被男人顶的眯起双眼眼角也带了一抹红晕。大鸡巴在他的嘴里横冲直撞，他还要小心不要让牙齿磕到阴茎，他的气管被压迫只能摄取少量的空气，但每次他想要呼吸时男人总会狠狠的操他的喉咙让他根本无法好好唤起，很快佐助就被缺氧憋的满脸通红发出呜呜的叫声，男人在他嘴里的阴茎也不断涨大最终一股股滚烫的浓稠精液射入他的喉管，佐助别无他法只能吞咽下去，男人看着他的喉结滑动确认他把自己的的精液都吃下去后才大发慈悲的把阴茎拿出龟头在佐助还在喘息的脸上蹭了蹭。他看着被自己折腾的身体发软的佐助终于还是软下心将他转过身抱在怀里等着他平复呼吸。  
“你如果早点答应我哪会发生这种事……”，他轻声说道，但佐助却因为自己粗喘的声音完全没有听到，他无力的靠在Nick的肩膀上，希望这个人不要忘了喂自己吃早餐，他才不想一大早起来肚子里就只有男人的精液。  
“可以……可以吃饭了吗？”  
“……吃饭吧。”

他是喜欢过这个人的，在他走进办公室那一刻，那个穿着定制西装无论做什么都散发着优雅干练却又冲其他男人笑的风情万种的男人就印在他的脑海里了。他知道这个人私生活混乱，却又没办法拒绝他的勾引，他的内心希望自己能在这个人心里和其他人有些不同，但一份“床伴”的的契约让他的心跌入谷底——他们都一样，他，还有其他男人，他们在这个人的心里都是一样的。但他还是一次又一次的邀约，希望能打破他冷漠的面具，他想让这个男人走进自己的生活而不只是上床。  
他失败了，一次又一次。  
不管是美味的咖啡还是事先就精心准备好的午餐，在男人的眼里全部都是助理的‘理所应当’，他不是特别的，宇智波佐助不允许任何‘特别’的人出现在自己的生活中。  
他没有心。  
所以也不会心动。  
宇智波佐助吃着男人喂给自己的早餐，他能感觉的到Nick对自己的感情，只不过这份感情现在只能令他作呕，这些人在以所谓“爱”的名义囚禁他，玩弄他，这让佐助在心里不由得嘲讽的笑了起来，他向来是个不达目的不罢休的人，不管是从前还是现在，他相信这些人总有放松警惕的一天，那时他就可以逃出去，不管这里是哪里，只要不惊动他们，他早晚能找到肯帮助他的人。  
“你们打算把我关到什么时候？”，他把嘴里的食物咽下去问道。  
“如果是为了我的身体的话也总有玩腻的一天吧？”  
“长久不晒阳光营养不良的人皮肤也肯定不会像以前一样，到那时你们就能放我走了吗？”，佐助试探着说出口，他一只不敢确定这些人的动机，就算是为了自己的身体，那做出这种事也未免太荒唐了。  
“如果是为了我的身体那大可不必，比我好看身材也好的人有的是，为什么非得是我？”  
这是他被囚禁以来第一次主动开口和自己说话，Nick想到，把怀里的宇智波佐助除了体重轻了一点意外和从前并无半点差别，他的声音仍然清冷孤傲，思维也仍旧清晰明了，就和以往的他一样。但Nick却有点不高兴，他不该这样的，他应该依赖自己，说出的话也应该像正常被虐待的人一样颤抖中带着柔软。  
他为什么还是这样？  
这个男人在经历了这些后为什么还能这么冷静询问自己的动机？  
Nick眼神复杂的看着怀里的男人，他把头埋进男人的肩窝里嗅着他的气息，是沐浴露的味道，但不知为何这种合成香精的味道在他身上却意外的好闻。  
“……你不明白就算了，以后也不要问了。”，Nick平复着自己的呼吸，突然起身将佐助翻过身让他好好的趴在床上为他盖好被子。  
“今天也就是我，换做那两个人可就不知道会发生什么了。”，他站直身体看着趴卧在床上的人说道：“你好好休息吧。”  
佐助看着男人端起餐盘快步走出房间，再一次将大门从外面反锁。  
谈崩了。  
佐助头一次懊恼起自己这种冷淡且张口就像谈判一样的说话方式，这种方式从前为他的工作赢得了良好的效率和质量，但在这种情况下好像不太适用？他气愤的用手捶了一下床，随后心情又开始紧张起来，他的伤势在逐渐的转好，早晚有一天男人们还会像以前那样对待自己，到那时别说逃跑，他连走下床的力气都不会有。  
伤彻底好起来之前必须尝试一次。  
他心里暗暗想到。  
这几天男人们的确如他预期的一样没有碰过自己，最过分的也就是让他用嘴帮他们口交，他们就算再忙也会让一个人过来陪自己睡觉，佐助每晚都是在心跳声中逐渐消磨掉精力随后才能入睡，他赤裸着被男人抱在怀里，他的屁股贴在男人的裆部，这让佐助提心吊胆了好几天，生怕有人二话不说提起阴茎就干进来。今晚来和他睡觉的是Nick，他被男人抱着进了浴室，原本红肿的臀部已经逐渐好转就算洗澡也不会有太大的问题，洗澡的过程中他能感到男人的手流连在自己的臀部。  
“你的屁股好像要好了。”  
男人的话在佐助心里砸出一大片的水花，佐助知道，自己如果再不逃跑就又会回到以前的的日子，虽然有风险，但他今晚一定要逃出去。  
Nick今晚难得的没有抱着他睡觉，他的一只手只是搭在自己的腰上随后就睡了过去，佐助的心跳的厉害，床头的灯都已经熄了就只有卫生间的光亮能让他看清自己周围的环境，他睁着眼睛等着男人进入梦乡感受着男人的呼吸逐渐变得多平稳，过了不知过长时间，佐助先是假装翻身一样动了动身子，发现男人没有任何反应之后他慢慢的拿下自己腰上的手臂，悄悄的走下床让自己尽量不要发出一点声音。他借着卫生间的光亮走到床的另一侧，捡起地毯上男人的衬衫轻轻披在自己身上，男人过大的衬衫能够好好的盖住自己的臀部，随后轻手轻脚的慢慢挪到门口，他的锁拷也因为有人在所以被松开，大门也因为男人的原因没有反锁。他吞了吞口水，心脏像是要蹦出来一般剧烈跳动，他甚至害怕自己的的心跳声会把熟睡的男人吵醒。佐助小心的接近大门，当他将自己的手摸到把手时他简直不敢相信自己即将让逃离这里的事实，握着门把的手缓慢的下压没有发出一点声音，终于压倒最低的时候佐助将门轻轻一点点的推开。  
门开了。  
宇智波佐助此刻连口水都不敢吞下去，他不能在这里失败，门被慢慢等待推开，虽然发出了一点金属摩擦的声音但还好不是太大，他转头看着依旧在床上睡觉的男人送了一口气继续将房门打开一条仅容自己通过的缝隙，轻巧的从中钻了过去。  
他出来了。  
他从那间房间逃出来了。  
佐助来不及考虑太多，转身又轻轻将房门关上才开始看清眼前的环境——这不是室外。  
他所处的房间只不过是一套房子里的一间卧室，他看着自己面前的走廊心里想到。佐助的大脑疯狂转动，既然这样的话，他还要找到正门才可以真正的逃出去。他抖着手系上自己身上衬衫的纽扣，放轻脚步向走廊另一侧的楼梯走去，他慢慢的走下楼梯看到了客厅的落地窗。太久没见过室外景观的佐助驻足了一秒随后便向大门走去，落地窗带来的光亮能够让他很好的确定大门的位置。  
他看到大门了，只要从那里出去，他就可以再次接触到外面的世界。  
佐助迫不及待的向大门走去，但就在他的手马上就要握上扶手的那一秒，大门被人从外面打开了。走进来的黑发高达男人看到佐助也错愕了一秒，随后冷哼了一声打开了客厅的大灯。  
佐助的心彻底凉了下来，他看清了面前的这个男人——Otis，那个帮其他人制造自己死亡记录的男人。  
“这么晚你想去哪？”


End file.
